


Inside the Mind of Harry Osborn

by ThatIsTheOsbornWay



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Crazy Harry, Death of Gwen Stacy, F/M, Gen, Ghost Gwen, Guilt, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 04:22:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2454557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatIsTheOsbornWay/pseuds/ThatIsTheOsbornWay





	Inside the Mind of Harry Osborn

She didn't scream...

Falling/floating through the air.

Shattered pieces of clock gears swirling around,

a kind of metaphor for the short amount of time that was Left.

She didn't scream.

Only a small gasp escaped her lips.

A sound that is now forever etched into my mind.

She's suspended in the air, falling over and over again in an endless continuation.

The guilt and sorrow swarms me again.

She didn't scream.

Her gasp,

she falls,

Peter screams.

Again.

Gasp,

floating,

screaming.

Again.

Over and over and over.

Peter's scream hurts the most.

His scream tears into my soul-so full of anguish and grief that I feel as if I will burn up from the guilt of it all.

Later, she stands in front of me-her eyes questioning and blaming.

"I had a future" she tells me.

Tears spring to my eyes,

apologies spill from my lips,

but it doesn't stop her.

It doesn't stop as the skin starts to decay and peel from her face,

dropping to the ground like leaves in Autumn.

I try get away but no matter which way I turn she is there.

Gasping and decaying.

She tells me the things I know are true.

That I'm a monster.

That I'm to blame.

That I stole her life.

"What right do you have to love Peter?"

"He can't really love you..He only loves you because I'm gone."

"You are a monster, sick and twisted and full of darkness."

I scream how sorry I am but I can no longer make sounds,

she stands above me as I drop to my knees.

Her rotting hand reaching out, her mouth still opened slightly in surprise.

She didn't scream.

"Your fault"

the words reverberate and surround me as thick black liquid pours out of my mouth and eyes.

Warning me.

The evil inside of me. It cannot be contained..

And yet I always wake up then.

I wake up and Peter is next to me and she still didn't scream.

Just her gasp and Peter's sounds of anguish still echoing in my ear.

And he's there.

But the thought of her is still there too.

Will the nightmares ever stop? 


End file.
